


Les secrets de Silas

by Lesficlover



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comics), Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesficlover/pseuds/Lesficlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tout commenca, alors que Danny déposa Carmilla sur le lit de Laura, elle était heureuse de revoir son amie sourire, toutefois, le doute et la culpabilité la submergeait... Attention sujet mature abordé, violence, langage corsé.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Normal ?

**Author's Note:**

> NdA : Cet fanfiction est une oeuvre basée sur la websérie Carmilla. Rien ne m’appartiens, à l’exception du texte en lui-même.  
> NdA2 : Merci de laisser tout commentaire constructif.
> 
> beta-read by TheUnNameBeta

Chapitre 1 -Normal?-

  
  


Danny venait tout juste de déposer Carmilla, inconsciente, sur le lit de Laura, heureuse de revoir un sourire illuminer le visage de la vlogueuse, tout en étant concerné par les répercussions, de la non-mort de la vampire.

\- Du sang, elle a besoin de sang ! s'exclamât Laura, tout en se frayant un chemin jusqu’au mini-frigo, se saisissant du carton de lait de soya.

L’aspirante journaliste s’agenouilla au chevet de son amie inanimée, lui soulevant délicatement la tête, tout en approchant la boîte de sang des lèvres de la vampire. L’hémoglobine emplit la bouche de la brune, glissant dans sa gorge, lui faisant reprendre des forces à chaque lampé. Laura soupira de soulagement lorsqu’elle vue les yeux de son amie s’ouvrir abruptement, alors que Carmilla se saisit du carton et bu goulûment.

LaFontaine, Perry et Danny se regardèrent discrètement et s’éclipsèrent comme une seul personne, Lola ferma délicatement la porte derrière eux, c’est ainsi que toujours d’un seul mouvement, le trio des têtes rousses, se mit en marche silencieusement, dans les couloirs du dortoir universitaire. Leur marche était si calme, lente et lourde qu’on aurait pu la méprendre avec une procession funéraire. Ce fut Lafontaine, qui sans enthousiasme brisa le l’intensité du silence.

\- Au bout de compte, on as tous survécu !

Ça en était trop pour Perry qui, nonobstant l’heureux retour de la vampire, craqua, fondit en larmes, s’écroulant sur le sol au milieu du couloir, son corps valsant au rythme des soubresauts que ses pleurs provoquèrent. La pression, le stresse et l’anxiété des dernières semaines quittant son corps, son coeur et son esprit un peu plus à chaque tressaillement. Ses comparses, d’abords incertains de l’attitude à adopter restèrent dans un premier temps stoïque. Face à la détresse de son amie, et ce malgré son malaise, la grande rousse s’abaissa au côté de la responsable d’étage, et murmura sur un ton de réconfort :

\- Tout va bien allez, Perry. Le gros chat est là, Laura va aller mieux, en fait elle va déjà mieux !

Voulant rassurer d’avantage son amie en détresse, elle avança ses bras pour la serrer contre elle, avant qu’elle ne puisse refermer son étreinte, les trépidations de Perry se turent. La jeune femme au cheveux bouclées, se dégageât de l’emprise de l’athlète, se releva, ayant soudainement une contenance impassible en apparence, mais sous cette allure calme et posé bouillonnais un volcan d’émotions.

D’une voix à la fois douce et impétueuse, Lola s’éclaircit la gorge et dit doucement :

\- Je ne veux pas que tout soit *bien*.

Elle poursuivit, sur un ton, un tantinet plus irrité :

\- Je. Veux. Que. Tout. Soit. Normal. NORMAL !

Le bouillon de culture d’émotion de Perry transparaissait de plus en plus dans sa voix.

\- Je ne veux pas de. VAMPIRES. Je ne veux pas de. SACRIFICES RITUELS. Je ne veux pas de. BIBLIOTHÈQUES POSSÉDÉES. Je veux du NORMAL !!!

Aboutit-elle, s’époumonant tout juste.

Danny et LaFontaine se trouvèrent désemparés, ne sachant comment réagir pour apaiser leur amie. La sportive se teint légèrement en retrait, ne voulant pas provoquer une nouvelle crise de nerf de Lola, un simple regard en direction du génie des sciences, la rassura, LaF prenait le relais. LaFonaine tendit ses mains, leurs doigts s’entrelaçant avec ceux de Perry, par cette seul caresse ceux-ci manifestèrent toute leur amitié et support envers leur amie. Quelque peu détendu, et n’ayant surtout plus la force de s’opposer à quoi ou qui que se soit, la jeune femme au trait germanique se laissa guider par son ami de toujours, c’est ensembles que les deux amis se dirigèrent vers leur chambre au bout du corridor. D’un bref signe de tête LaF signifia à Danny qu’elle n’avait plus à s’inquiéter, que Lola était en sécurité avec eux.

Ce fut donc soulagé que la chargée de cours poursuivit son chemin, en direction de son propre “dortoir”, le Manoir Summers, quartier général de la Summer Society. Cependant, très vite ses pensées se redirigèrent vers ses obligations, et dès lors, toutes quiétudes la quittèrent. Vraiment, elle avait besoin de réfléchir, elle allait donc rejoindre le manoir par la plus longue route possible.

Enfin sortit des dortoirs-est, Danny prit un instant pour savourer, la douce caresse des doux rayons du soleil de l’après-midi sur son visage dégagé par ses cheveux coiffés en toque. Elle flânât, jusqu’au parc Morgan, situé au coeur du campus, puis s’assit sur un banc campé sous un gigantesque arbre feuillus. L’odeur des arbres, des fleurs et la fraîcheur du vent relaxait, un peu, la grande efflanqué, elle profitait de son point d’observation pour examiner les étudiants, allez et venir sur le campus, inconscient pour la plus part, des terribles événements de la veille, elle les jalousaient, ses heureux ignares, étrangé au danger tapis dans l’ombre qui les entourent. Danny enviait leur insouciance, la cruelle réalité de la vie lui avait arraché sa naïveté bien trop tôt. Comme elle aimerait ne rien connaître du monde des ombres, mais elle savait...

Toutefois, la vie, les obligations et autres désagréments ne sont jamais très loin et le téléphone de Danny vibra dans sa poche. Suite à un bref questionnement interne, elle glissait sa main pour s’emparer de l’appareil et d’un fluide geste du pouce déverrouillait l’écran d'accueil. Sur celui-ci était visible ce message texte:

TA0314 au 4S

VC avec AH 1900

TANGERINE

 

À la lecture du message texte, Danny poussait un soupir de lassitude, puis se mit en mouvement, sans enthousiasme, vers le Manoir Summers.

 


	2. Manoir Summers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le chapitre qui nous en apprend plus sur le passé de Danny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire cet fic. Ce chapitre est assez descriptif et l'action plutôt légère, mais il est primordial pour la suite. En espérant que la suite vous plaira. 
> 
> A/N2 : La présente partit comprend un très léger cross-over, saurez vous le détecter? Si non se n'est pas très grave les personnages et le contexte se justifie d'eux-même.
> 
> A/N3 : Les droits des séries utilisé ne m’appartiennent pas, je ne fait aucun profit sur ses droits. Merci bonne lecture.

Chapitre 2

Le Manoir Summers

 

Le soleil baissait à l'horizon alors que la spo rtive arrivait au bout de son chemin, ?Le Manoir Summers se trouvait désormais dans son champs de vision. Le bâtiment avait des allures de cottage américain. La façade était en brique couleur grès. Une galerie ceinturait la demeure, la balustrade de style gothique qui la délimitait était faite de fer forgé ajouré. La main courante d’un noir ébène laquée, était si brillante lorsque le soleil était à son zénith que l’on aurait pus la méprendre avec un miroir. Le Manoir était incontestablement imposant avec ses trois étages de haut et ses colonnade-pilastres, d'une teinte tourdille s’agençant parfaitement aux chambranles. 

Danny s'engagea sur la véranda de la Summer Society , puis avec l'entrain d'un animal se rendant à l'abattoir, elle poussa la double porte de sa sororité. Le hall d'entrée, ouvert sur le reste du premier étage, était petit en superficie, mais la hauteur des plafonds donnait à quiconque s'y trouvait une impression de grandeur. À sa droite comme à sa gauche, les murs était ouvert en arche, coté cœur se trouvait un vaste salon commun. De l'autre, une salle à manger abritait en son centre une grande table, autour de laquelle plusieurs sœurs de Danny partageaient à l'instant un repas. D'un bref signe de la tête, l'athlète les salua et poursuivit son chemin. Elle s'engagea dans le couloir qui faisait face à l'entrée, passant à gauche des escaliers qui menait aux étages supérieurs . C'est sans regarder,  les connaissant par cœur, qu'elle passait devait le mur des Anciennes et autres fiertés de sa sororité. Arrivée au bout du corridor qui donnait sur une vaste cuisine communautaire à aire ouverte, Danny se tourna d'un demi-tour de sorte à faire face à l'arrière des escaliers où se trouvait la porte d'accès au sous-sol aménagé. Elle descendit les marches pour arriver à la grande salle de détente, puis elle sourit en guise de salutation aux filles présentes, qu'elles soient à la table de babyfoot ou de billard, installées sur les beanbags à discuter ou bien devant l'écran géant à jouer à la console. 

La grande rousse marcha jusqu'à la double porte acajou. Elle regarda sa montre, dix-huit heures quarante-neuf, elle devait se hâter. Danny entra donc dans la salle d’entraînement et elle refermât  ~~~~ promptement la porte derrière elle , puis un rapide tour d'horizon lui appris qu'elle était seule.  Sachant que cela ne durerait pas, elle se pressa vers la porte de gauche, plaçât son œil au vis-à-vis du scanner rétinien  bien visible au côté de la lourde de porte de sécurité . Suite au balayage de sécurité, une voix mécanique se fit entendre. : 

-Identifiant et mot de passe.

Ce à quoi Danny répondit d'une voix claire et assurée comme si elle avait passé au travers de cette procédure un millier de fois. :

\- TA0314.

Marqua une pose et continua :

\- TANGERINE.

La lourde porte métallique se déverrouilla et s'ouvrit d'elle-même donnant accès au centre de contrôle. Au milieu de la pièce se trouvait une table en demi-cercle tel un panneau de contrôle maître. Fixé sur le mur du fond, un écran géant et sur les murs latéraux plusieurs écrans et moniteurs de tailles et utilités différentes, certains en fonction et d'autres pas. Danny se tient devant l'écran principal, les pieds largeur des hanches, mains jointes derrière le dos, tel un soldat au repos. Dix neuf heures, le moniteur central se mit en fonction. Au son d'allumage, la rouquine se mit au garde à vous; les pieds joins, les épaules droites et la main droite  à la tempe . 

\- Repos, ordonna une voix masculine.

L'ordre émanait de  l'écran, où elle y voyait un homme  installé derrière un bureau neutre et froid. Sentant le regard de l'homme sur  elle, Danny fit ce qui lui était demandé. L'homme au cache-œil l'intimidait toujours et le fait qu'ils soient séparés p ar un océan ne changeait rien. 

\- Quel est l'état de la situation, Lawrence, questionna-t-il.

\- Tout est sous contrôle M. Harris, la me nace est éliminée. Objectif atteint, répondit Danny. 

Il poursuivit :

\- Tous les vampires sont éliminés?

Danny marqua une pause, se questionnant. Devait-elle ou non parler de Carmilla?

Son interlocuteur s'impatientait.

\- Lawrence, commandât-il.

Hâtivement, la rousse répondit :

\- Toute menace à été éliminé! Monsieur! Hum, toutefois, une alliée inattendue, hum, s'est présentée. Et hum, son rôle s'est avéré capital pour la vaincre la doyenne et la lumière dévorante.

\- Cette information est pertinente parce qu e…, interrogeât-il. 

\- C'est la vampire Carmilla, conclut Danny.

\- Je vois, énonça l'homme.

-Dois-je compléter la mission, s'enquit-elle.

\- Une active senior vous sera dépêchée pour prendre le relais. Jusqu'à son arrivée poursuivez vos observations et maintenez votre couverture. Vous me donnerez votre rapport dans dix jours, lui instruisit-il.

\- Monsieur, oui, Monsieur!, répondit Danny.

\- Rompez!, ordonnât-il.

Le moniteur s'éteignit dans un bruit sourd, laissant Danny seule avec ses pensées.

Fin du chapitre

  
  


 

 


	3. Intermède amoureux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petit aperçu de la vie de Laura et Carmilla.

Chapitre 3

Intermède amoureux

 

Depuis que Carmilla était revenue d'entre les morts, Laura ne la laissait plus respirer, pour son plus grand plaisir. Elles passaient tous leurs moments de libertés ensembles. Elles les écoulaient à lire, à se faire des marathons de séries télévisés (Doctor Who, entre autres) à s'embrasser ou encore simplement à se câliner, pour le plaisir d'être ensemble. Carmilla n'aurait pu rêver meilleure convalescence,ni m eilleure compagnie . Cependant se s sens sur-développés de vampire lui indiquait que quelque chose tracassait sa copine.

 

Une semaine c'était éco ulé e  depuis le retour inespéré de la vampire et, bien que Laura était heureuse du temps passé avec celle qui é tait maintenant sa petite-amie, l'étudiante commençait à se sentir coupable. Elle négligeait ses amis, elle le savait, mais il était difficile pour elle de quitter les lèvres et les bras de son amoureuse assez longtemps pour voir d'autres personnes.

 

Une idée commençait à se former dans son esprit. Elle pourrait peut-être, si elle n'était pas capable de se séparer de Carmilla assez longtemps pour voir ses têtes rousses, de les voir toutes ensemble… L'idée d'inviter ses amis à faire quelque chose avec sa vampire et elle-même, commençait à faire son petit mademoiselle de chemin. Peut-être qu'une soirée cinéma serait l'idéal, les interactions sociales se limiteraient au minimum. Son idée se précisait de plus en plus. Alors qu'au départ l'idée lui paraissait séduisante, la pensée d'en parler à sa conjointe la terrorisait toute en lui faisant douter de la pertinence de son « plan intervention ». L'étudiante en journalisme était assise devant son ordinateur et elle ressassait ses pensées, se demandant comment présenter son idée à sa copine, sachant qu'elle voulait une réponse positive.

 

Carmilla pour sa part était allongée sur son lit, la tête sur l'oreiller jaune de sa ''coloc'', un gros bouquin à la reliure en cuire entre les mains. Bien que plongée dans sa lecture, Carmilla se sentit observée. Elle levât fugacement les yeux vers son amante, avant de retourner à son occupation. Sentant toujours les yeux de sa belle sur elle, elle lui rendit la pareille.

 

\- Cupcake, si tu continues à m'observer aussi intensément, je vais nous faire tester la solidité ta chaise, grogna la multi-centenaire le regard emplit de envie.

 

Les joues de Laura prirent la teinte rosacée qui lui allait si bien et qui à coup sûr rendait Carmilla folle de désir.

 

Ne quittant pas la vampire  du regard, elle s’indignât :

 

\- CARM!

 

La blonde tenta de se refaire une contenance, mais bafouilla tout de même :

 

\- Je, hum, je me disais que, heu, que bien, peut-être que si tu veux… on pourrait, eh … ce que je voulais dire, en fait ce… Non, c'est plutôt que… il serait temps qu’…

 

En un instant Carmilla quitta son lit, se saisit de la chaise de Laura et la fit pivoter vers elle pour faire valser ses lèvres avec celle de son amante, interrompant ainsi son babillage incompréhensible. Mettant fin au baiser, la vampire s'appuya front contre front, ses mains de part et d'autres du visage de son humaine et lui ronronna langoureusement :

 

\- Tu es trop sexy quand tu bafouilles comme ça, Buttercup. Ça devrait être illégal.

 

Laura rassemblait ses esprits suite à ce baiser endiablé. Les joues rouges, le souffle court, le désir dans les yeux; elle tentait de se reprendre le plus vite possible. Elle poussait légèrement la brune, histoire de créée une petite distance de sécurité, pour ne pas sombrer dans les vices de la chaire avant d'avoir sa réponse…

 

Elle pris les mains de la vampire dans les siennes, inspirât profondément et lui dit :

 

\- Carm, chaton, tu voudrais bien qu'on se fasse une soirée avec LaFontaine, Perry et… hum… Danny? On pourrait regarder un film? Ou une Série?

 

Une fois sa demande formulée, Laura atteint un nouveau niveau de rougeur; à savoir homard cramoisi.

 

Son souffle était si court que c'était à se demander si l'oxygène avait le temps de se rendre à ses poumons! Ce qui la rendait, selon Carmilla, complètement désirable.

 

L'inutile vampire secoua la tête latéralement. Elle se rapprocha de sa ''colocataire'', en réduisant l'espace qui les séparait à néant. Carmilla la saisit par la taille pour la soulever, les fit pivoter et la déposa sur son lit.

  
Laura était étendue, son amante la couvrait de tout son corps et utilisait ses hanches pour la verrouiller en place sous elle. Les mains de Carmilla, aussi fluides que rapides, quittèrent sa taille et saisirent ses poignets. Elles les portèrent lentement au-dessus de sa tête, puis les maintenant ensuite d’une seule main contre l’oreiller, laissant Laura vulnérable aux tortures affectives de sa partenaire. Bien qu’elle désirait toujours une réponse à sa question, Laura aimait l'attention que sa vampire lui portait et profitait de l'instant.

 

La vampire profita de sa position de supériorité pour apprécier la beauté de sa compagne.  N’y tenant plus; elle plongea vers les lèvres délicieuses de sa proie, l’entraînant dans un baisé ~~ e  ~~ passionné ~~ e ~~ . L'immortelle caressa de sa langue le bout des lèvres de Laura, demandant l'entrée. L’apprentie journaliste l’exauça dans un gémissement de plaisir. Leurs langues valsèrent comme en 1698. La langue de Carmilla quitta la douce chaleur de la bouche de sa partenaire.Elle mordilla ensuite le lobe de son oreille, pour poursuivre ses caresses le long de son cou, laissant un vif baiser en son creux. Elle saupoudra alors la ligne de sa clavicule de douces caresses, sentant le pouls de Laura s’accélérer au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de la naissance de ses seins.

 

Laura  se laissait submerger  avec délectation depuis plusieurs minutes les douces attentions de son amantes, ayant presque oublié comment tout ceci avait commencé. Enivrée de toutes ses sensations, Carmilla  perdit sa verbe légendaire, ne  désirant que goûter d'avantage son amante.

 

\- Les choses que tu me fais faire Sundance…

 

Carmilla voulait prendre son temps, profiter de son amante offerte sous elle. Elle mordilla à nouveau tendrement le cou de Laura qui gémît de plaisir. Le besoin, le désir de toucher d'avantage l'autre femme était si intense que la vampire relâchât sa prise sur les poignets de la blonde, ses deux mains parcourant le corps de Laura qui frémissait d'anticipation. Malgré toutes les sensations que la ténébreuse brune faisait monter en elle, Laura voulait une réponse. Profitant de ses mains nouvellement libre, l'aspirante journaliste caressa les hanches de sa copine, réaffirmât sa prise et d'un coup de hanche inversa leur position. L'envie de poursuivre leur étreinte submergeait Laura mais, elle garda la tête froide autant que possible et se leva.

 

\- Sundance, autant j'adore te regarder et te voir faire les cents pas dans la chambre. Autant là tout de suite ce que je veux c'est : toi et moi, nues, dans ce lit, maintenant! Lui dit-elle sur un ton à la faire fondre.

 

\-  Et moi ce que je veux? Lui dit Laura, ses mains triturant le bas de sont haut.

 

Carmilla se releva légèrement s'appuyant sur ses coudes, détaillant la petite boule de nerf qui trépignait à ses côtés, les cheveux en pagailles et les joues rosies, toujours aussi délectable.

 

\- Sugar, j’étais dans l'impression que tu voulais, hum, ça… Mais, on peut juste se câliner…

 

\- Tu le sais que j'aime nos … moments… et tu sais dans quel état tu m'as mise! Mais là tout de suite ce que je  voudrait  c'est une répon se, lui minaudât-elle.

 

La vampire multi-centenaire poussa un soupire, remit de l'ordre dans ses vêtements et se leva pour enlacer sa douce.  L ui caressait le bas du dos,  Carmilla sentit son humaine frissonn er sous son enivrante caresse.  La tête au creux du cou de Laura, la vampire huma le parfum de son amie de cœur.

 

\- Sugar pie, j'ai été cherché une épée mystique prisonnière des eaux profondes, défiée Mère et la lumière dévorante. Et… je suis morte pour toi… termina Carmilla dans un murmure.

 

La vampire bourrue fondit sur les lèvres chatoyante de sa copine, l’entraînant dans un balais sensuelle  pour f aire passé par ce baiser tout l'amour et le désir qu'elle ressentait pour elle. Laura répondit au baiser avec ferveur, se laissant distraire. Carmilla s'enhardit glissant ses mains sous le haut de la blonde, à cette caresse Laura tressaillit et  fut assaillit de culpabilité.

 

\- Je sais que je t'en demande trop. Oublie que je t'ai demandé quoi que se soit, lui dit Laura, une larme au coin des yeux.

 

Elle cherchait à se replonger dans les bras de la vampire au regard ténébreux. Carmilla la sera contre elle, embrassa avec tendresse Laura puis effaça du bout des doigts les larmes naissantes de son amante.

 

\- Tu n'as pas compris, amour, je voulais dire; invite les. Invite tes amies.

 

\- Pour vrai? Demanda Laura, les yeux brillants mais de joie cette fois.

 

\- Oui, cupcake, pour vrai…

 

Les derniers mots de Carmilla furent dévorés par la danse insistante que lèvres de Laura instaurèrent avec les siennes. Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur échange, la blonde se fit demandante, voir même dominante. Elle poussa la vampire sur le lit qui séduite par le regard que lui lançait son amoureuse ne réagit pas le moins du monde, attendant avec impatience la suite des événements.

 

\- Toi, tu mérites une récompense, lui souffla l'étudiante tout en  surmontant sa partenaire, la clouant au lit.

 

Laura était bien déterminée à donnée, plutôt que de recevoir… pour le moment du moins… 

 

Fin de chapitre

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le prochaine chapitre sera plus long à être mit en ligne. J'ai malheureusement perdu mon carnet avec toutes mon histoire. Donc je suis en réécriture. Le chapitre 4 devrait si tout vas bien être en ligne à la mi-avril.


	4. Le Commandant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celui ou Danny fait la rencontre de l'agent charger de l'évaluation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à toutes celles et ceux qui me lisent, laissent des kudos et prennent la peine de laisser un commentaire. C'est ce genre de chose qui me donne le carburant nécessaire pour écrire. 
> 
> Ce chapitre est concentré sur Danny et est un peu plus long que d'habitude. Le prochain sera plus frivole ( et aura une petite scène de smut).

  
  


Chapitre 4

 

4:59; le soleil commençait tout juste à pointer le bout de son nez. Pourtant, Danny était déjà réveillée. En fait, elle était déjà à l'aéroport de Graz où elle attendait l'arrivée imminente de sa supérieure. Celle-ci aurait dû arriver il y a de cela 27 minutes, mais qui comptait? La rousse s'impatientait de plus en plus. Elle avait du se lever à 2:45, et pourquoi? Pour que ce foutu avion soit en retard! Ce n'était véritablement pas sa journée.  
  
Satsu soupira de soulagement lorsque le pilote annonça l'atterrissage prochain de cette boîte de conserve. Parce que oui, selon Satsu, tous les avions étaient des boîtes de conserve volante. Elle détestait prendre l'avion. Être prisonnière d'un oiseau de fer à plus de dix milles pieds d'altitude, très peu pour elle. Quoi qu'il en soit, la grande asiatique, une fois l'atterrissage complété et la consigne de ceinture éteinte, quitta son siège. Elle attrapa son sac qui se trouvait dans le compartiment au-dessus de sa tête, puis se déplaçât fluidement entre les passagers pour sortir le plus rapidement possible. Le gros porteur se vidait à bon rythme et Satsu en sortit plutôt rapidement pour son plus grand soulagement. Une fois les deux pieds bien entrés au terminal, elle se dirigea vers les douanes qu’elle passa rapidement et sans problème. Le sortilège de dissimulation que Willow avait jeté sur son sac et elle-même fonctionnait comme un charme, ça aurait été problématique d'expliquer aux douaniers pourquoi elle avec-elle; une arbalète, une gim, un glaive, une miséricorde, un penn bazh et bien d'autre chose encore. Très rapidement Satsu se rendit au tourniquet mécanique et attendit, attendit encore, et encore, jusqu'à ce que son bagage de soute montre le bout de son nez. Promptement, avec une agilité et rapidité propre aux Tueuses, elle s'empara de son bien et se dirigea finalement aux portes d'arrivées où l'attendait, sa subordonnée,la Chef de Section Danny Lawrence.  
  
L'aire des arrivées était une autre chose que Satsu abhorrait des voyages longues distances. C'était, pour elle, si irritant, après un long voyage, de supporter les couples qui, trop heureux de se retrouver, oubliaient qu'ils n'étaient pas dans une chambre à coucher. Les retrouvailles amicales n'était guère mieux; les hurlements de joies de touts les partis lui était si désagréable que les cris d'un démon MhorDvak, démon qui avait pour réputation de rendre fou quiconque l'entendait, lui paraissait une douce berceuse. Satsu détestait réellement voyager et malheureusement les voyages n'était pas optionnels pour une tueuse! Mais ce voyage-ci l'importunait encore plus, le but même de cette mission la révoltait. Devoir supporter tout ceci pour évaluer la menace que représentait la _**vampire**_ Carmilla… Pour  elle; Satsu la Tueuse de vampire c'était simple: Vampire = Poussière. Mais, le Premier Cercle en avait décidé autrement, il voulait une «évaluation».  
  
5:36; Danny attendait, exaspérée, aux portes d'arrivées B. Les gens commençaient à affluer, signe que son contact, sa supérieur, devrait bientôt être visible. La grande rousse porta une pancarte inscrit «Summer Society» à la hauteur de son sa poitrine. En bon soldat, elle n'avait pas posé de question lorsqu'on lui avait donné l'ordre de venir chercher l'agent senior qui devait remplir un rapport complémentaire. Tout de même elle se demandait de qui il pouvait s'agir… Peut-être serait-ce Kennedy… elle l'avait beaucoup aimée à l’entraînement, exigeante, mais juste. Peut-être que l'agent serait simplement une autre Chef de section avec plus d’expérience. Ou osa-t-elle espérer peut-être serait-ce quelqu'un du Premier Cercle? Faith, Willow ou même Buffy elle-même! Bref elle se questionnait et espérait, tout le temps qu'elle passait à attendre n'aidait en rien sa réflexion intérieur.

 

5:48; la nuque de la grande rousse fourmillait, lui indiquant qu'une _sœur_ était à proximité. Danny fouilla la foule du regard, ses yeux se posèrent sur Satsu qui avançait vers elle d'un pas calme et imposant, fendant la foule comme si tous ses gens n’étaient que des fourmis sur son chemin. La grande rousse n'en revenait pas; c'était le Commandant Satsu en personne qu'elle allait seconder! Bon certes elle avait fantasmée de seconder Buffy, mais c'était sans croire que quelqu'un d'aussi important visiterait sa section… Pourtant le Commandant en personne se tennait devant elle.

 

\- Pour la discrétion, on aura vu mieux, Chef Lawrence!

 

Sous l'intervention de sa supérieure, Danny perdit toute contenance et balbutia:

 

\- Heu… désolé, pardon Commandant Satsu, je ne voulais pas vous manquer. Je suis… vous pouvez m'appeler juste Danny. Termina-elle en abaissant la pancarte et tendant sa main vers le Commandant.

 

La tueuse plus âgée la regardait, un rictus au coin des lèvres, et lui serra la pince d'une poigne ferme qui fit blanchir les jointures de Danny. Tout en tenant sa main otage, l'asiatique lui dit:

 

\- Satsu, mais tu peux m'appeler… Commandant.

 

Une fois ce fait établit, ladite Commandant libéra Danny de son emprise. Danny se massa nerveusement la main, elle qui espérait faire une bonne impression; c'était raté! Elle prit le bagage de soute de son aînée sur son épaule et lui dit:

 

\- Si on fait vite, on sera au Manoir avant la fin du déjeuné.

 

Sur ses derniers mots échangés, les deux femmes se dirigèrent vers l'extérieur du terminal, Chef Lawrence menant la voie. Une fois à l'air librement polluée de la ville, elle inspira grandement. Toutes deux attendirent en silence la navette qui les conduirait au parc de stationnement économique.

 

6:02; l'autobus arrivant enfin, elles embarquèrent promptement. Le véhicule s'emplit rapidement de voyageurs et leurs valises. Danny s'assit côté fenêtre, l'autre tueuse à sa droite, elle regarda défiler la forêt de bitume.

 

6:08; la navette arriva à destination. Satsu et Danny furent les premières à sortir. La plus jeune des deux, portant toujours les bagages de son aînée, marcha d'un pas assurée vers son automobile, ne laissant à Satsu d'autre choix que suivre son mouvement. Après avoir ouvert le coffre de sa voiture pour y mettre les valises du Commandant, Danny s’installa derrière le volant et attendit que sa _sœur_ s’asseye sur le siège passager à sa droite, puis elle démarra.

 

6:17; L'étudiante s'engager sur l'autoroute en direction de l’université Silas. Après plusieurs minutes d'un silence des plus inconfortable pour Danny, la Commandant prit la parole:

 

\- Quel est l'état de la situation à l'université? Comment vos les opérations?

 

Les mains de Danny se crispèrent sur le volant, puis elle inspira profondément, consciente de l'importance de sa réponse. Si son Commandant n'était pas satisfaite, elle pourrait très bien perdre son poste de Chef de section. Elle avait travaillé trop dure pour en arriver là, elle ne voulait pas tout perdre. Tout en conduisant, elle commença son rapport verbal, en restant toutes fois concentrée le plus possible sur la route devant elles.

 

\- L'entraînement des Recrues se passe très bien. Plusieurs d'entre elles pourront être promues Probies à la fin du mois. Certaines ont déjà commencées à s'entraîner avec leur unité sur leur temps libre.

 

\- Bien, et les patrouilles?

 

\- Rien de particulier à signaler, tout se déroule dans les paramètres. Chaque soir, une unité différente patrouille le campus et, au matin, son Capitaine me fait son rapport.

 

\- Et les patrouilles hors campus?

 

\- Heu, c'est-à-dire que le Premier Cercle nous a ordonné de les cesser au début du semestre. Lui répondit-elle avec malaise.

 

\- ET VOUS NE ME L'AVEZ PAS RAPPORTÉ?????

 

\- Je… Commandant, je croyais qu'ils vous en avait informé…

 

Bien que visiblement énervé, Satsu prit sur elle et continua sur un ton plus calme :

 

\- Il est de votre devoir en temps que Chef de section de m'informer de TOUT ce qu'il se passe sous votre responsabilité. Il n'est pas de votre ressort de présumer de ce que je sais ou non. M'avez vous compris Chef Lawrence?

 

\- Oui, Commandant!

 

\- Excellent. Et où en sont nos _clubs particuliers_?

 

\- Le Coven du club d'alchimie progresse. Leur recherche sur la convergence spectrale avance à bon rythme. Le groupe de Wiccan local que notre agent à infiltré ne posera pas de problème; il n'y a pas de _vrai_ sorcière dans groupe. Ce n'est qu'un rassemblement de hippie sympathique qui vénère la nature.

 

\- Parfait, j'en ferai part au Premier Cercle ainsi qu'au Coven de Westminster. Et quant est-il de l’emmerdeuse?

 

Danny fut si déconcentré par cette dernière question qu'elle faillit leur faire rater leur sortie. Elle dut faire un virage serré sur la droite pour l’attraper à la dernière seconde. Une fois bien engagée, elle se risqua un rapide regard interrogatif à sa voisine de voyage avant de retourné son attention sur la route. Et lui répéta sur un ton incertain :

 

\- L'emmerdeuse?

 

\- Oui l'emmerdeuse, la mini-Veronica Mars? Celle qui a faillit révéler au monde entier l’existence des vampires. Heureusement que nous avons pu limiter la diffusion de son vlog.

 

Le vlog, le début du cauchemar de Danny. Ce petit projet documentaire qui la força à s'infiltrer dans la vie de Laura. Si seulement elle ne s'était pas attachée à l'étudiante en journalisme… Maintenant tout était si compliqué… D'un côté son devoir, sa mission, de l'autre Laura, Perry, LaFontaine et… Carmilla. Même si c'était dur pour elle de l’admettre elle s'était attachée à tout ce beau monde, oui _TOUT_.

 

\- En fait, _**Laura**_ nous a été plutôt utile. Comme vous avez vu dans ses vidéos, elle est déterminée, têtue et persévérante. Son acharnement nous à mise sur la piste du culte de la lumière, pour l'enlèvement des filles. Avant ça, on penchait pour des événements isolés. On croyait avoir à faire avec des méfaits commis par des démons de bas étages ou des vampires débutant.

 

Danny, une main sur le volant et l'autre sur le levier de vitesse, s'interrompit. Laissant le temps à sa supérieure d'intervenir si l'envie lui était, mais celle-ci demeura silencieuse.Le regard fixé au loin découvrant les paysages de la Styrie pour la première fois. La rousse se sentant obligée, poursuivit:

 

 

\- Son aide, sa démarche de recherche et même son empressement, nous ont aidés à vaincre la doyenne et la lumière dévorante. Sans elle, LaFontaine, Perry et… hum… Carmilla, nous-

 

\- La _**vampire!**_ , l'interrompit sa supérieure, un dédain évident dans la voix.

 

\- Hum, oui, bref. Elles nous ont toutes été très utiles, chacune à leur façons.

 

 

6:59; elles arrivèrent au Manoir Summers. Danny se stationna à sa place réservée, privilège de la présidente de la sororité. La chargée de cours sortit la première du véhicule. D'un coup de télécommande, elle ouvrit le coffre de la voiture. Elle s'empara de la valise de soute du Commandant alors que celle-ci prit son bagage de cabine. Ensemble les deux tueuses se dirigèrent vers le Manoir, pour se faire elles passèrent devant une unité qui faisait leur Krav Maga matinal. Lorsque la Capitaine les aperçus, elle ordonna de former les rangs pour inspection. Les Probies et Guerrières serrèrent les rangs et se mirèrent au garde à vous. 

 

 

 

Danny déposa le sac sur le sol et s’apprêta à commencer son inspection des troupes, mais se ravisa au dernier moment. Elle se tourna vers Satsu et lui dit :

 

\- Commandant, si vous voulez bien nous faire l'honneur…

 

Puis, elle se déplaça légèrement en arrière, laissant toute la place à sa supérieur. Sa surprise fut donc de taille lorsqu'elle vit l'asiatique se saisir, sans un mot, de sa valise sur le sol et se diriger vers le portique du Manoir. Satsu lui dit sans se retourner, sans la regarder et déjà loin devant elle:

 

\-  Ça c 'est  _**ton** _ travail Chef! Tu viendras me faire ton rapport quand ce sera fini.  T'écouter est _**mon** _ travail!

 

La Commandant n'attendit pas de réponse avant de s’engouffrer à l'intérieur de l'imposante demeure. Danny, ébranlée, mais ne voulant pas laisser son trouble transparaître, prit sa position la plus dominante; le dos bien droit, les épaules le plus large possible, les mains sur hanches et les pieds à la largeur de celle-ci. D'une voix forte et claire, elle ordonna :

 

\- Capitaine! Hors du rang! Inspection!

 

Fin du Chapitre

  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme vous devez avoir compris maintenant la Summer Society est une couverture pour l'activité de l'armée de Tueuse de Buffy Summers ^^. Ne vous inquiété pas si vous n'avez jamais écouté BTVS, ce n'est pas super important pour comprendre l'histoire. Juste à savoir que le boulot d'une tueuse est de TUER les vampires et les démons.


	5. Brownies et autres douceurs Partie 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ou Laura se mets les peids dans les plats !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A : J'ai essayée dans ce chapitre d'avoir des dialogues un peu plus réaliste. Plus naturel.  
> N/A2 :Désolé du délais, beaucoup de chose se passe dans ma vie en ce moment… Et j'ai plusieurs idées pour différentes histoires, c'est difficile de rester focussé ^^  
> N/A3 : Un gros merci à ma beta qui fait un travail incroyable!  
> N/A4 : Je songeais à traduire cette fics en anglais qu'en pensez-vous? Ai-je des lecteurs anglophone qui aimeraient ça?   
> I'm considering translating this fics in english, what do you think? Do I have anglophone readers who'd like that?

Chapitre 5

Brownies et autres douceurs

 

Une petite boule de joie et de gayitude gambadait euphoriquement dans les couloirs du dortoir-est de Silas U. Laura, puisque c'est d'elle dont il s'agit, folâtrait gaîment vers la porte 351; chambre de Lola Perry et LaFontaine. L'étudiante en journalisme adorait son université, malgré toutes les bizarreries qui s'y passait. Elle aimait encore plus vivre au troisième étages du dortoir-est, car c'était sans doute le plus artistique de tous. Convivialité était le mot d'ordre sur ce plancher, directive de la responsable, et chaque locataire appliquait ce précepte avec camaraderie. Beaucoup de résident.e.s personnalisaient et décoraient l'extérieur de leur porte. Une façon de dire _c'est chez moi ici_. Cet aspect de sa résidence la ravissait. Laura pouvait ainsi prendre plus d'une heure de pour quitter le troisième étage, tellement elle flânait en admirant les œuvres d'art sur les portes. Pour quelqu'un sans talent en art visuel comme Laura, un environnement aussi esthétique était autant stimulant que frustrant.

 

Elle aurait bien aimée, elle aussi, apporter sa touche personnelle, contribuer à la galerie d'art improvisée du 3e étage, mais elle ne savait ni dessiner ou peindre. La seul chose de _créatif_ qu'elle avait fait était son vlog. Donc, à moins de fixer un écran à sa porte et le diffuser en continu, Laura n'avait rien d'original pour la porte de sa chambre.

 

Outre les créations colorés des résident.e.s, les murs du dortoir auraient été drabbe. Heureusement que les étudiant.e.s mettaient de la vie avec leur créations qu'elles soient sur leur porte ou sur les tableaux blancs situés à droite de chaque chambre. Les multiples babillards de lièges qui ornaient les dit-murs étaient normalement dédiés aux communications officielles entre la direction et les étudiant.e.s. _Normalement…_ mais évidement les résidant.e.s se les étaient appropriés. Les tableaux officiels étaient couvert d'affiches; de party pour une soirée des Zêta Oméga Mû; d'inscription pour le Glee club; de publicités pour l'événement Adonis de la Summer Society et d'autres encore.

 

Sur son chemin vers la chambre 351, chambre de Perry et LaFontaine, Laura pris un instant pour apprécier le travail artistique de la porte 319, sa préférée. Ce qui la marquait le plus, la touchait profondément, c'était la puissance tranquille qui se dégageait de cette fresque. (La façon dont Xena _la conquérantes des nations_ enserrerait d'une main la taille de Gabrielle _reine des Amazones_ était sublime. De son autre mains, la guerrière tenait lasse la fusée de son épée la pointe de celle-ci dirigée vers le sol. La barde brandissait victorieuse son saï vers le ciel, vers les dieux… Alors qu'un de ceux-ci, Arès _le dieu de la guerre_ , reposait sans vie à leurs pieds.) Avec sa personnalité très sociable Laura préférait généralement les portes ouvertes à celle close, mais dans ce cas-ci, pas tellement…

 

Laura poursuivit sa route, plus que quelques portes et elle y serait. L'odeur alléchante de brownies fraîchement cuisinés par Perry venait lui chatouiller les narines, signe qu'elle était bientôt arrivée. L'appel des pâtisseries la transportait, l'étudiante pressa le pas tout en se pourléchant les babines.

 

Enfin la porte 351! Celle-ci était _décoré_ par LaFontaine; et par décoré il faut comprendre; brulé, décoloré et orné de traces de mini-explosions, vestiges de multiples expériences plus ou moins pertinentes mené par eux. Hollis, n'écoutant que l'appel de son estomac ne fit ni une ni deux et poussa la porte _fermée,_ entrant du même coup dans la chambre de ses ami.e.s.

 

Et Laura stoppa tout mouvement, figée, estomaquée la main encore sur la poignée, la porte toujours ouverte à côté d'elle. Tétanisée, elle était incapable de détacher son regard de la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux impuissants.

 

Lola Perry, la très respectable responsable d'étage, était installée sur le rebord de son lit. Elle était vêtue d'un col roulé de laine vert olive assortie à une jupes de style bohème aux couleur de terres. La jeune femme était assise, la tête renversée et le dos arqué, prenant appui sur ses mains enfoncées dans le matelas plus loin derrière elle, les jambes écartés et les pieds bien solide sur le plancher. La jupe de Lola était remontée jusqu'à sa taille laissant l'accès à son entre du bonheur complètement libre pour LaFontaine. Ille était agenouillé devant sa femme à la crinière de feu, se tête entre ses cuisses enserrant amoureusement le bas du dos de Perry, maintenant le bassin de celle-ci à l'endroit précis où il était nécessaire pour la guider jusqu'aux portes du paradis.

 

Une myriade de sensation envahissait Lola. Les yeux clos, elle gémissait de plaisir sous l'attention constante que lui portait sa personne. LaFontaine, encouragé par la réaction de sa moité accentua ses caresses, poussant la responsable d'étage aux prémices de l'orgasme. Perry n'en pouvait plus, elle glissa une main autoritaire dans la chevelure orangé de LaF, guidant la langue agile de sa personne la où elle en avait besoin. Lola désirait ardemment son _soulagement_ …

 

\- Han, mmmm, oui, ça HA ça viens! Laissa-t-elle échappée, transportée, envoûtée de plaisir.

 

Entendre la voix de son amie sortit de sa torpeur une Laura toujours spectatrice catatonique. Elle hoqueta de surprise. La petite blonde se retourna promptement, rouge de malaise, la main toujours sur la poignée de la porte toujours ouverte, elle la referma si vivement qu'elle claqua sous la vitesse du mouvement. Laura était demeuré à l'intérieur de la pièce, mais faisait maintenant dos à ses ami.e.s qui étaient toujours en position compromettante.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La prochaine partie est fini (YAY) et sera mise en ligne mardi prochain. Le prochain chapitre est en cours de ré-écriture et devrait être mis en ligne à la fin mai.  
> Merci à tout ceux qui laissent des Kudos, des reviews et qui subscribe. Ça motive à écrire plus vite ^^ !


	6. Brownies et autres douceurs la suite

Chapitre 5.2

Brownies et autres douceurs la suite

 

_Une myriade de sensation envahissait Lola. Les yeux clos, elle gémissait de plaisir sous l'attention constante que lui portait sa personne. LaFontaine, encouragé par la réaction de sa moité accentua ses caresses, poussant la responsable d'étage aux prémices de l'orgasme. Perry n'en pouvait plus, elle glissa une main autoritaire dans la chevelure orangé de LaF, guidant la langue agile de sa personne la où elle en avait besoin. Lola désirait ardemment son soulagement…_

 

_\- Han, mmmm, oui, ça HA ça viens! Laissa-t-elle échappée, transportée, envoûtée de plaisir._

 

_Entendre la voix de son amie sortit de sa torpeur une Laura toujours spectatrice catatonique. Elle hoqueta de surprise. La petite blonde se retourna promptement, rouge de malaise, la main toujours sur la poignée de la porte toujours ouverte, elle la referma si vivement qu'elle claqua sous la vitesse du mouvement. Laura était demeuré à l'intérieur de la pièce, mais faisait maintenant dos à ses ami.e.s qui étaient toujours en position compromettante._

 

 

 

 

Le bruit provoqué par Laura alerta les deux têtes rousses qui se retournèrent comme une seule, découvrant par le fait même la présence de Laura. Tout se passa si rapidement. LaFontaine se retira si rapidement de l'antre du bonheur de Lola qu'ille tomba à la renverse sur son postérieur. Réagissant tout aussi hâtivement Perry rabattit spontanément sa jupe sur ses cuisses pour se couvrir le plus possible et surtout, le plus rapidement possible. Le rouge montait aux joues du _couple_ à une vitesse fulgurante. Le malaise s’était installé immédiatement entre les trois protagonistes. LaFontaine fut sur ses pieds en un éclair s'essuyant frénétiquement la bouche, tentant d'enlever toute trace du plaisir de son aimée, alors que celle-ci se leva tout aussi vivement. Lola mit aussi bien que possible de l'ordre dans ses vêtements en pagailles. Perry reprit tout doucement le contrôle de ses émotions. Tout du moins en apparence.

 

\- Ouate de Phoque[i](https://blu185.mail.live.com/ol/#sdendnote1sym) Laura! T'as jamais appris à cogner avant d'entrer?!?! Vociféra LaFontaine.

 

\- LaFontaine! Sois poli! Réprimanda Lola.

 

Les deux têtes rousses étaient désormais debout, côte à côte, au centre de la chambre et le plus important de tout; le duo était décent. Laura, elle, leur faisait toujours dos mortifiée et regardant, sans rien regarder, fixement au devant d'elle. La gène était toujours visible sur son visage angélique. Elle tenta de répondre en balbutiant :

 

-Désoléedésoléedésolée! J'savais pas! J'pensais pas! Je suis désolée! J'voulais pas!

 

Elle aurait pu continuer ainsi une petite éternité si, prise de pitié, Lola ne l'avait pas interrompu. Bien qu'elle aussi était embarrassée, elle s'adressa à Laura avec la douceur maternelle qui lui était propre.

 

\- Laura, _honey,_ ça va… Tout va bien… Il n'y a pas de mal. C'est pas t'as faute, c'est juste que quelqu'un était très, hum, enthousiaste, et, hum, ce quelqu'un à oublié de mettre une chaussette sur la poignée. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Tu peux te tourner _honey._

 

LaFontaine, piqué au vif, intervint:

 

\- C'est moi ça? Ce _quelqu'un?_ **Tu** étais toute aussi _enthousiaste_ que moi, love!

 

\- Chéri!, gronda Perry avant de poursuivre, ce n'est pas le moment de…. Laura! Tu devais avoir une raison de venir nous voir? Que voulais-tu _honey_?

 

 

L'interpellée se retourna doucement, prudemment, la main à la hauteur des yeux; ceux-ci clos pour plus de sécurité. Laura entre-ouvrit les doigts de sa main de manière mesuré, puis risqua la levée d'une paupière, s'assurant que ses ami.e.s étaient maintenant présentable. Une fois ce fait établit, la petite blonde soupira de soulagement. Elle reprit une attitude plus sereine, plus sûr d'elle. L'étudiante en journalisme regardait maintenant franchement, mais non sans malaise sous-jacent, ses deux collègues académiques qui lui rendirent sont regard. Inspirant profondément, tentant de ne pas s'éparpiller, Laura entreprit de répondre à Perry en ses termes :

 

\- Hum… oui… donc, j'venais pour vous inviter à faire un marathon Stars Wars avec Danny et Carmilla. J'trouvais que j'vous avais un peu ignoré vous et Danny, depuis que Carm est, hum, revenue. Et, ben, c'est pas cool… J'ai pensé qu'une soirée tranquille tout.e.s. les cinq serait bien. Si vous voulez bien sûr! Et, heu, faut encore que j’aille inviter Danny.

 

Au premier abords, LaFontaine était _vraiment_ très embêté.e. d'avoir été interrompu, encore plus d'avoir été surprit en plein action par Laura, mais suite à cette proposition son humeur changea du tout au tout. La tournure des événements passait une pommade sur l'humiliation précédente.

 

\- Marathon Stars Wars? Count me in! Et by the way, la prochaine fois, cogne avant d'entrer! Espèce de tite-tête! La sermonna doucement LaFontaine.

 

\- Tu peux compter sur _nous_ , renchéri une Perry visiblement irritée par le manque de considération de sa personne.

 

\- C'est c'que j'dis, se justifia LaFontaine.

 

\- Non, amour, t'as dit que **tu** y'allais…

 

\- Moi; nous; potato; potahto! C'est la même chose bébé!

 

Le gloussement de rire de Laura mit fin à cette petite chicane de… de quoi au juste? Bref, cette dispute était, selon Laura, la plus mignonne de l'histoire des disputes, même qu'elle gagnait le titre de championne toute catégorie! L'étudiante ne savait pas si ses ami.e.s étaient maintenant un _couple_ ou si ce n'était qu'une amitié améliorée… Mais tout cela n'avait guère d'importance! Tant et aussi longtemps que ses deux têtes rousses était bien dans cette situation, elle ne pouvait être plus heureuse pour le duo. Laura, un sourire entendu au coin des lèvres, s'adressa au duo dynamique en ses termes :

 

\- Bon ben, moi j'vais vous laisser à vos _affaires_! C'est que j'dois encore inviter Danny moi. Ho, et attendez que j'sois parti avant de _poursuivre vos activités ._

 

L'aspirante journaliste ponctua la fin de sa phrase d'un clin d’œil rieur. Avant que Lola ou LaFontaine ne puissent répondre quoique se soit, l'étudiante sortit de la chambre 351 somme toute amusée des événements qui venaient de se dérouler. Elle allait refermer la porte derrière elle, mais une main saisit la porte de l'intérieur de la chambre. LaF lui fit signe d'attendre et curieuse Laura resta dans le couloir devant leurs chambre. Eux était de retour un instant plus tard, un plat de brownies à la main.

 

\- Tu n'as _**r**_ _ **i**_ _ **en**_ vu, lui dit LaFontaine.

 

La tête rousse lui tendit le tupperware, un sourire narquois pendu à sa bouche et une étincelle moqueur à l’œil. Laura prit le pot-de-vin, lui rendit son sourire satisfait et fit une croix sur son cœur.

 

\- Croix de bois, croix de fer, si j'mens, j'vais en enfer!

 

Laura lança un dernier regard vers la 351, juste à temps pour voir LaF placer un chaussette sur la poignée, avant de retourner vers sa propre chambre. Le comportement des plus juvéniles de son homologue des sciences fit rigoler fortement l'étudiante en lettres. Quoique, si elle était tout à fait honnête avec elle-même… elle n'était guère mieux lorsque Carmilla était près d'elle. Tout son savoir vivre et ses bonnes manières passaient aux oubliettes, elle devenait une jeune adulte aux hormones incontrôlables lorsque sa vampire était à proximité. Laura n'eut qu'à faire trois petits pas vers ses appartements avant d'entendre des gémissements bien audible provenir de la 351, visiblement LaF savait s'y prendre! Surprendre ses ami.e.s en pleine activité n'était pas quelque choses qu'elle voulait revivre, elle se promit que désormais elle cognerait _toujours_ et attendrait le feu vert avant d'entrer où que ce soit!

 

Fin de chapitre

 

 

[i](https://blu185.mail.live.com/ol/#sdendnote1anc)Référence au youtuber Français Cyprien. Ouate de Phoque étant la phonétique francophone de What the Fuck.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le prochain chapitre :  
> Chapitre 6  
> Ou comme Laura se met ENCORE les pieds dans les plats  
> Devrait être mis en ligne d'ici 2 semaine. Il se peut que je le divise encore en 2 partie...  
> Merci à toutes celles et ceux qui me lise.


	7. Comment Laura se met ENCORE les pieds dans les plats( Parti 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre sera divisé en au moins 2 (voire 3 ) parti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolé pour la longue pause non-prévu. La vie avait repris ses droits sur moi. Me revoila !  
> Vous pouvez toujours me suivre sur tumblr : Kamloth

N/A1 : Je ne suis toujours pas propriétaire des personnages ou des univers. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec ceux-ci.

 

N/A 2 : Dans ce chapitre, contrairement aux précédents, les événements changent régulièrement de lieux.

 

 

 

Chapitre 6

 

Ou

 

Comment Laura se met ENCORE les pieds dans les plats

 

 

La lumière diffuse de la petite lampe de chevet était le seul éclairage qui illuminait la chambre 307. Les rideaux épais de la seule fenêtre était clos, bloquant la lumière naturelle du matin. Lorsque Laura entra, la première chose qu'elle remarqua fut l'absence de Carmilla. Celle-ci était probablement encore à la bibliothèque, bouquinant, probablement entrain de fouiner pour se trouver un énième volume poussiéreux écrit très certainement dans une langue morte ou à tout le moins oubliée depuis des siècles. Normalement, l'étudiante préférait trouver sa copine sur son lit de sorte qu'elles pouvaient  _faire des activités de couple._ Laura secoua la tête de gauche à droite, elle devait vraiment arrêter de penser comme une adolescente en chaleur…

 

La jeune femme profita du fait d'être seule pour dissimuler les délicieux brownies préparés par Perry. Pour un regard extérieur, cacher son pot-de-vin pouvait sembler excessif… mais partager une chambre avec Carmilla-je-pique-tout-ce-qui-n'est-pas-à-moi poussait Laura à devenir quelque peu cachottière avec ses possessions qu'elle ne voulait pas partager. Ce n'était pas que Laura ne voulait pas tout partager avec sa douce, mais les pâtisseries de la responsable d'étages étaient si bonnes! En manquer une seule bouchée était pour elle un enfer!

 

L’étudiante en lettres marchait les cent pas dans sa petite chambre universitaire. Elle se repassait en boucle des conversations imaginaires entre Danny et elle, tentant de se parer à toutes éventualités. Elle voulait être sûre que son amie accepte son invitation. Dire que Laura était nerveuse était un euphémisme. La petite blonde était une personne entière, elle aimait entièrement et donc, elle s'était donné comme mission de souder tous ses ami.e.s.

 

__________________

 

Plus loin sur le campus, au Manoir Summers, la Chef de Section Danny Lawrence était assises à son bureau au 3e étage. Elle vaquait à ses occupations matinales. Occupations matinales très officielles pour son plus grand désarrois. Chaque matin, Chef Lawrence devait recevoir tour à tour ses Capitaines qui étaient en patrouille la nuit précédente pour entendre leur rapport sur les événements importants. Capitaine Subban sortait tout juste de son bureau et Capitaine Prust entrait à son tour pour lui dire essentiellement la même chose. Dieu que Danny détestait toute cette bureaucratie!

 

Elle congédia Capitaine Prust dès la fin de son compte-rendu. Habituellement Danny prenait toujours quelques instant pour discuter de manière plus personnels avec ses filles mais, ce matin, elle sentait poindre un mal de tête atroce et ne se sentait pas de participer à un babillage social. Elle ouvrit le dernier tiroir du côté droit de son bureau et en sorti une boite de comprimés d'ibuprofène ainsi qu'une bouteille d'eau. Elle prit 4 comprimés, métabolisme de tueuse oblige, et les avala tous d'un coup aidée d'une rasade d'eau.

 

L'aspect hautement bureaucratique de sa fonction l'ennuyait profondément. Quelquefois, comme en cette matinée, elle aurait préférée ne jamais être promue… Elle s'ennuyait du temps où elle n'était qu'une simple guerrière sans autres responsabilités que de dégommer du démon et rester en vie… Mais sans même s'en rendre compte, elle avait gravi les échelons; d'abords Capitaine en Second (elle avait tant appris au côté du Capitaine Shannon), puis elle était devenue Capitaine à son tour en charge de sa propres unité… ses qualités de  _leader*_ devait avoir alors été remarqués puisqu'elle était maintenant Chef de Section. Danny savait qu'elle devrait se sentir flatté de la confiance que le Premier Cercle avait en elle, mais parfois elle aimerait tout envoyer valser, ne pas être responsable nuit après nuit du danger qui guettait ses filles… Elle les envoyait toutes les nuits à une mort possible! Et maintenant, comble de l'ironie, elle espérait que le Premier Cercle lui permette de laisser une  _vampire_ en vie. Elle n'en pouvait plus. La grande rousse avait besoin de se défouler. Toute cette paperasse inutile allait la rendre folle! Tout ces contre-rendus et rapports faisait divaguer son esprit vers des sujets auxquels elle ne voulait surtout pas réfléchir. Danny quitta son bureau, elle avait besoin d'évacuer son trop plein d'énergie et une séance d’entraînement semblait être la parfaite solution.

 

__________________

 

 

De retour au Dortoir-Est; Laura quitta sa chambre, verrouillant derrière elle, car Carmilla n'était toujours pas de retour. L'étudiante, portant son sac messager en bandoulière sur son épaule droite, marcha rapidement jusqu'aux escaliers qu'elle dévala tel une vrai Jay Garrick. Une fois au rez-de-chaussée, elle ne perdit aucune seconde et quitta le bâtiment. Quelque instant plus tard, elle défit la chaîne de sécurité de son vélo qu'elle enfourcha et se mit à pédaler. Direction Manoir Summers. Direction Danny! 

 

__________________

 

 

Au même moment, au dit Manoir Summers, Satsu était seule dans la chambre de Danny au 3e étage, chambre qu'elles deux allaient devoir partager le temps de son séjour à Silas U. L'asiatique vida le contenue de ses sacs qu'elle étendit sur le lit du bas de la double couchette. Vêtements, produits hygiéniques, armements et autres effets personnels se disputaient le peu d'espace disponible. Une fois ses bagages complètement libre de leur contenu, elle les rangeait sous le lit. Puis la Commandant commença à disposer ses possessions aux endroits appropriés; ses pantalons dans sa section de penderie; sa trousse de toilette suspendues à la porte de celle-ci; ses armes au côté de celles de Danny (dans le double fond du tiroir inférieur de la commode Monsieur) et elle continua ainsi jusqu'à ce que tout soit à sa place. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était là de manière-qu'elle-espérait-très-courte, qu'elle devait vivre dans ses valises! Pour une fois qu'elle allait dormir dans une vrai chambre lors d'une mission, elle n'allait certes pas la laisser se transformer en soue à cochon… Dormir avec des cochons, au sens littéral, elle avait déjà donné! Cette mission en Bretagne à pourchasser ce démon Thrallock à travers le Morbihan, ne jamais savoir où elle pourrait trouver un abris pour la nuit… Elle aurait aimé pouvoir l'oublier.

 

__________________

 

 

Plus bas, au sous-sol pour être précis, Danny pénétrait dans la salle d'entraînement privée des filles de la Summers Society. Le gym était presque vide… alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers les Kettlebells, Danny salua la Guerrière Weise qui utilisait la cage à squat. Un peu plus loin la Recrue Flynn se donnait à fonds sur elliptique, la pauvre tomba presque de l'appareil lorsqu'elle aperçu sa Chef. Danny la rassura d'un sourire et commença sa routine. La grande rousse s'imposait aujourd’hui un entraînement draconien. Avant de commencer Danny s'échauffa sur la musique de Mika, rien de mieux pour réchauffer ses muscles que de danser sur _Grace Kelly_. Ensuite elle commença sa routine musculaire par des répétitions de kettlebell thruster alourdi à 200lbs, puis enchaîna avec des séquences de traction vertical sur barre murale avec balancement des jambes lestées à 30lbs. Pour se  _reposer_ , elle fit un peu de bench-press. Ensuite, pour bien entretenir la puissance de ses jambes, elle s'imposa une série de box jump de 36 pouces et pour finir elle fit un peu de tapis roulant. Sa routine pouvait sembler herculéenne mais, si elle voulait rester au top, si elle voulait pouvoir inspirer ses filles, elle devait se pousser au maximum. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de se négligé.

 

 

 

L'entraînement musculaire comptait pour beaucoup dans sa routine mais, Danny ne négligeait en rien l'importance de maintenir sa flexibilité. Après tout, être très flexible n'était pas utile _que_ sur un champs de bataille, Danny pouvait pensée à une ou deux autres applications de sa souplesse… Debout face au mur, elle étira d'abords ses mollets, les pauvres petits avait tant travaillés. Puis tout y passa, les triceps, les ischion-jambiers, les deltoïdes, les abducteurs, elle s'étira progressivement jusqu'à sentir tout son corps se relaxer. Certaine de ses filles aimaient terminer par un peu de yoga, Danny n'était pas de celle là. 

 

La grande rousse pour sa part préférait terminer ses entraînements par un ou plusieurs Kata. Cela lui permettait de relaxer et de recentrer son énergie. Aujourd'hui, elle en avait vraiment besoin. Seules les puissances-qui-sont pouvaient savoir à quel point elle en avait besoin.

 

Danny se déplaça jusqu'à l'aire de yoga, inutilisé pour le moment, et se plaçât. Elle commença avec Empi; un Kata de la tradition Shotokan très énergique et rapide, parfait pour évacuer toute agressivité résiduel. Ensuite la Chef effectua Jitte; ce Kata représentait un combat contre dix adversaires, et par la Déesse, Danny savait qu'elle devait pouvoir maîtriser autant de vampire d'un coup. Maîtrisier Jitte l'aidait à contrôler ses déplacements inutiles dans un combats à plusieurs attaquants. Finalement elle conclut comme toujours avec Hangetsu; ce n'était pas le plus spectaculaire des Katas, mais il était excellent pour la calmer sa respiration.

 

__________________

 

Laura pédalait tranquillement par cette fin de matinée, la douce chaleur du soleil lui caressait la peau. Il n'y avait que très peu de moment où elle se sentait aussi vivante que lorsqu'elle montait Gretta sa fidèle bicyclette. Quelques coups de pédalier plus tard l'étudiante se trouva devant l'imposant Manoir Summers et ses jardins. Imposant était le mot juste. La stature du domaine était intimidante pour quiconque s'y aventurait pour la première fois… Et à plus forte raison pour Laura qui s'y présentait sans y être invité. Elle ne s'en trouva d'autant plus nerveuse.

 

 

L'étudiante descendit de sa monture qu'elle attacha à la clôture ajouré qui ceinturait le domaine. Elle vérifia que son cadenas était bien verrouillé. _Tu peux le faire. Reculer n'est pas une option. Je peux entrer la-dedans et allez inviter Danny._ Laura était en mission, elle s'était investie d'un devoir. Elle devait entrer dans cet imposant Manoir, trouver la chambre de Danny (parce que: oui, elle avait été assez stupide pour se présenter sans connaître le numéro de chambre son amie) et la convaincre de passer la soirée avec elle, LaFontaine, Perry… et Carmilla. Ce n'était pas si compliqué!  _Si?_ Peut-être échouerait-elle, mais renoncer avant même d'avoir essayer n'était certes pas une option pour une jeune femme aussi déterminée que Laura.  _Allez, je suis capable. Si je ne l'étais pas? Et si Danny ne voulait plus rien savoir de moi?_ Laura secoua la tête chassant toutes pensées négatives. Elle monta promptement l’allée pavée menant au porche du Manoir.

 


	8. Comment Laura se met ENCORE les pieds dans les plats( Parti 2)

Chapitre 6

Partie 2

 

De son côté, Satsu, avait terminé son installation et donc, se préparait à aller se laver. En effet, un long voyage comme elle venait de subir avait tendance à lui laisser une impression de saleté persistante. Et la seule façon de se débarrasser de cette sensation était sans nul doute une bonne et longue douche chaude. L'asiatique n'était pas allée à l'université; quelques fois elle le regrettait, songeant qu'elle avait manqué une étape de sa vie (Il faut dire qu'elle était à l'époque très occupé à sauver le monde). Toutes fois, elle soupçonnait que l’expérience des douches communes ne manquait pas à sa culture. Or, aujourd'hui elle n'avait pas le choix, elle vivrait de gré ou de force l’expérience universitaire complète. Et cela incluait l’infâme passage au douche commune.

 

Avant même de quitter la chambre universitaire, Satsu, se mit en son plus simple appareil. Après tout, qui peut bien prendre une douche tout habillé ? Elle éteignit la chaîne stéréo, puis d'un même mouvent s'empara d'une serviette ainsi que de sa trousse de toilette. La Commandant avait un corps à faire rêver et elle le savait.

 

Or, elle n'avait jamais fait tourner autant de tête en si peu de temps. Une petite dizaine de mètres seulement séparait la chambre de Danny des douches communes. Pourtant chaque jeunes femmes présente sur l'étage la détailla alors qu'elle franchissait cette distance. C'était à croire qu'elles n'avaient jamais vue une de leur sœurs nues aller prendre une douche… Elles devaient pourtant en voir plusieurs par jours!  _Non?_

 

_________

 

 

Inconsciente de l'agitation du 3e , Laura pénétra finalement dans la demeure. Le hall d'entrée lui laissa une impression tout aussi marqué que l'extérieur.  _Tu ne dois pas reculer. Tu peux le faire, s_ e convainc-elle. Son regard balaya le rez-de-chaussé. Comme elle ne trouva de trace de Danny, elle s'engagea dans l’escalier d'une assurance mitigé.  _Bon ben, y'me reste juste à chercher tout les étages jusqu'à sa chambre…_ Se dit l'intrépide étudiante alors qu'elle atteignait le 1er étage. Elle commença donc avec une motivation inébranlable à inspecter les portes de chambre espérant trouver celle de son amie. Elle ferait tous les étages et toutes les portes si nécessaire, mais elle trouverait! Quelle tâche colossale, si seulement Laura était restée quelques secondes de plus à l'étage inférieure… Ça tâche aurait été simple. En effet, la Chef de Section, ayant terminée son entraînement, émergeait du sous-sol. Toutes deux se serait alors tout bonnement croisées.

 

________ 

 

 

Danny, profitant d'un reste d'adrénaline post-entraînement, gravît à son tour les marches de l'escalier principal du Manoir, et ce, au pas de course. Plus que quelques foulées avant d'être rendue dans sa chambre où elle pourrait enfin se débarrasser de ses vêtements plein de sueur. Il faut avouer qu'elle s'était déchaînée au sous-sol, tellement de pression, de stress et de débats morales internes à évacuer!

 

Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin dans sa chambre, elle n'avait qu'une envie; être sous la douche le plus vite possible. Elle puait autant qu'un adolescent mâle en rut, et la sueur; la sueur lui laissait la peau collante et dégoûtante. Ce qui était hautement désagréable en soi, mais rien qu'un bon nettoyage intensif ne pouvait régler. Danny jouissait presque d'anticipation, la simple pensée de l'eau ruisselant sur son corps la lavant de tout la pression qu'elle subissait quotidiennement. Elle espérait avoir un éclair de génie sous la douche (après tout c'est là où elle en avait le plus) comment allait-elle résoudre, si elle le pouvait, tout la situation de Carmilla: tas de poussière ou non?

 

 

C'est en réfléchissant à tout cela que la grande rousse se préparait derrière la porte close de sa grande chambre universitaire. Débarrassée de sa tenue de sport, la grande rousse ramassa ses vêtements sales et en fit une boule qu'elle lança au travers de la pièce directement dans son panier de lessive.  _Panier! Et de la ligne de 3 points! Je suis trop bonne._  Un vrai Michael Jordan. Danny se couvrit de son peignoir, pris deux draps de bain (un pour son corps d'amazone, l'autre pour sa chevelure de feu), puis juste avant de quitter, elle saisit son nécessaire de toilette suspendu à sa porte.

 

____________

 

 

Deux étages plus bas Laura, l'intrépide aspirante journaliste, venait de finir sa fouille minutieuse du 1er étage. Il va sans dire que cela c'était avéré complètement infructueux. Ne désespérant pas, la petite boule d'énergie gravit rapidement la distance la séparant du 2e étage et poursuivit sa quête. Elle était en mission. Elle était Lancelot à la quête du Graal!

 

___________

 

Dans les douches communes du 3e Satsu terminait de se laver. Cependant, elle profitait encore un instant de la chaleur de l'eau qui glissait sur son corps musclé, sculpté par des années d'entraînement et de combats. Il est vrai que combattre une apocalypse par année en moyenne, plus toutes les nuits de patrouilles, avaient tendance à laisser des traces sur n'importe qui. Hey! Si risquer sa vie venait avec le job, ce n'était que justice que d'avoir un corps de déesse! L'asiatique bascula sa tête vers l'avant, l’appuyant sur carrelage tiède de la paroi de la douche, laissant l'eau masser sa chair, la soulager de toute la tension accumulée depuis le début de son voyage vers la Styrie. Lorsqu'elle fut finalement apaisée, Satsu coupa l'eau, récupéra sa trousse de toilette et sortie de la cabine.

 

La tueuse asiatique déposa son nécessaire hygiénique sur le sol, prit sa serviette suspendue, assécha ses cheveux court avant de passer à son corps. Une fois tout ceci fait, elle enroula son draps de bain en toge autour de son buste cachant ainsi toute son intimité. Enfin prête, elle rassembla toute ses possessions et quitta la salle de bain commune.  _Vraiment une expérience désagréable, à éviter le plus possible._ La Commandant parcourue la distance la séparant de la chambre de Danny sans se presser, ni pour autant flâner, saluant au passage ses subordonnées qui se retournaient beaucoup moins sur son passage.  _Étrange._ Elle avait presque la main sur la poignée de la chambre 322 lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit de l'intérieur, laissant ainsi apparaître La Chef de Section couverte de son peignoir, nécessaire de toilette à la main et serviettes sous le bras.

 

\- Commandant! Salua Danny, en se mettant au garde-à-vous. Sa nouvelle position ne lui permettait pas de garder coincé ses serviettes sous le bras qui tombèrent alors sur le sol.

 

Satsu reteint un rictus, la Chef de Section Lawrence était tellement protocolaire… Si Kennedy était là, elle lui botterait les fesses.

 

\- Au repos Chef et bonne douche; vous en avez besoin, lui répondit la Commandant.

 

Danny s'empressa de ramasser ses serviettes et de continuer sa route.  _Je sais pas pourquoi elle me fout autant les jetons!_ De son côté, Satsu pénétra dans la chambre.  

 


	9. Comment Laura se met ENCORE les pieds dans les plats( Parti 3)

Chapitre 6.3

 

 En quelques instants la tueuse rousse se trouva au seuil de la salle de bain commune. La dite salle était vide de toute compagnie au plus grand des plaisirs de Danny. Bien qu'elle était une fille d'équipe, elle préférait être seule pour ses moments… hygiénique. Ainsi donc, elle put à son aise choisir sa cabine préférée, celle de l'extrémité gauche, la plus spacieuse. De manière très routinière, l’athlète suspendit peignoir et serviettes sur les crochets situés sur le mur mitoyen de la douche, prévue pour cet effet. Cette dernière besogne accomplit, elle partit l'eau, attendit un instant que la température se stabilise, puis se glissa sous la chaleur de celle-ci. Danny était presque au paradis; la chaleur de l'eau qui glissait le long de son corps, la pression de celle-ci lui massait ses muscles endolories, trace de son entraînement herculéen. Une partie de son stress et de sa frustration fuyait sa personne suivant le même chemin que le liquide au fond du drain.

 

________

 

 Un étage plus bas, au 2e , la petite Laura vivait une remise en question, un débat intérieur.  _J'aurais peut-être du appeler plutôt. Ou un sms, un sms serait mieux. Je devrais probablement rebrousser chemin avant de m’humilier d'avantage. Qui ne connaît pas le numéro de chambre de ses amis!!_ Perdue dans son débat intérieur, l'étudiante en journalisme ne remarqua pas les regards interrogateurs et suspicieux des filles qu'elle croisait.  _Sommes nous seulement amies? Oui: Danny est venue me sauver quand LaF et moi étions pris dans la bibliothèque. Oui: elle est venue en renfort avec la lumière dévorante et la doyenne. Peut-être qu'elle a juste le syndrome du super-héros? Si ça se trouve, je ne suis pour elle qu'un flirt avec qui ça na pas marché! Et si je n'étais pas son amie?_ Laura commençait gravir les marches qui menaient au 3e.  _Sa chambre_ _ **doit**_ _être là! Et si Danny n'est pas là, je... je rentre au dortoir et lui envoie un sms! C'est fini de me ridiculiser!_

 

_______

 

 De retour de sa douche, Satsu pénétra seule dans la chambre de la Chef. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle, jetant négligemment sa serviette humide sur le sol, et du même coup rangea sa trousse de toilette. Dansant nue sur une mélodie qui n'était présente que dans sa tête, Satsu, se déplaça vers la discothèque[1](https://blu185.mail.live.com/ol/#sdfootnote1sym) de Danny. 

 

La grande asiatique parcourait la sélection musical de sa subordonné.  _Commercial. Juvénile. Merdique. Pas mauvais. Sérieux? Par la barbe d'Hoffryn, j'espère qu'elle gère mieux la Summer Soceity que sa discothèque! Ha enfin!_ _Bullet For My Valentine_ _. C'est un bon groupe._ La Commandant prit dans sa main la pochette de l'album TEMPER TEMPER du groupe Bullet For My Valentine, qu'elle ouvrit pour saisir le disque-compact. Elle l'inséra dans la chaîne stéréo, sélectionna la piste 8 et appuya sur play. Les premières notes de RIOT envahirent la pièce.  _Trop faible._  Et elle poussa le son au maximum.

 

Si quelqu'un l'avait vu seule dans la chambre Danny se déchaînant nue sur du métal, sa réputation en aurait pris un coup! Pour sûr, elle aurait perdu toute crédibilité au près de ses subalternes. Ou pas. À près tout, elle avait un corps à se damner et elle dansait comme une déesse (quoique Glory n'était pas dure à battre). Elle se déhanchait du postérieur jusqu'à la penderie où elle inspectait ses tenues possibles. Laquelle serait parfaite pour aujourd'hui? Tel était la question.

_________

 

 Au même moment, Laura, atteignit finalement le 3e étage du Manoir. L'étudiante passait lentement d'une porte à l'autre prenant bien le temps de lire chaque intitulé au côté de celles-ci.  _La chambre de Danny doit forcément être ici! Je ne peux pas l'avoir manqué._ Ultimement, sa patience et sa détermination furent récompensées. Puisque enfin, elle trouva la chambre de son amie; Manoir Summers, 3e étage, 7e porte sur la gauche, #314. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, elle se trouvait devant une porte close. Or l'épisode de ce matin lui avait bien servit de leçon; cette fois-ci elle ne s'y ferait point prendre!

_________

 

 Au bout du couloir, dans la salle des douches communes, Danny terminait sa toilette. Ayant vidé le réservoir d'eau chaude, la tueuse à la chevelure de feu n’eut d'autre choix que de quitter le havre de paix momentané que lui procurait la cabine. Dès qu'elle sortie de celle-ci, le froid s'empara de son corps, faisant frissonner sa chair. Elle essuya son corps svelte, épongeant l'eau ruisselante de son draps de bain. Lorsqu'elle fut suffisamment au sec, elle couvrit pudiquement sa nudité de son peignoir de ratine. Danny entreprit d'enrubanner ses indomptables cheveux dans sa deuxième serviette, gardée au sec pour l'occasion. Son cérémonial complété, elle put dès lors rassembler ses effets personnels et entreprit par la suite son voyage de retour vers sa chambre. Peut-être ferait-elle une sieste; elle avait grandement besoin de se reposer.

_________

 

 Figée, toujours devant la fameuse porte 314, Laura rassemblait ce qui lui restait de détermination. Elle cogna timidement de son poing sur le dernier rempart la séparant de Danny. Cette dernière étant très certainement chez elle, puisque l'étudiante en journalisme entendait très bien la forte musique qui provenait de l'intérieur. N'ayant point de réponse, la petite blonde réessaya avec plus d'entrain cette fois voulant surpasser le volume sonore qui émanait de la pièce. Puis elle attendit. Elle attendit qu'on lui ouvre la porte ou qu'on l'invite à entrer.  _Plus jamais! Plus jamais j'vais me faire prendre comme ce matin avec LaF et Perry!_

 

En simultané, de l'autre côté de la porte, Satsu s'était laissée emporter par la musique. Elle dansait erratiquement sur la chanson SAINTS&SINNERS. Son projet de s'habiller étant rapidement passé au second plan, le plaisir de danser sur de la bonne musique surpassant tout. Bang bang bang.  _Hein?_  L'asiatique s’arrêta un instant à l'écoute du moindre bruit.  _Hallucination auditive._ BANG BANG BANG.  _Ok là! J'ai vraiment entendu un truc._ La tueuse, toujours en tenue d’Ève, dansa jusqu'à la porte qu'elle ouvrit à pleine grandeur… ne cachant rien à personne…

 

[1](https://blu185.mail.live.com/ol/#sdfootnote1anc)Meuble multi-média utilisé seulement pour ranger des disque-compact.

 

 


	10. Ceci n'est pas un chapitre

Bonjour à tous,

Comme vous l'avez remarqué, ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas fait de mise à jour. Soyez rassuré, cette histoire n'est pas abandonnée. Or, j'ai trop de difficulté à garder un rythme acceptable de publication pour vous. J'ai donc pris la décision de finir de l'écrire AVANT de refaire des mise à jours. Je travail le plus vite possible, à bientôt. 

Kamloth

**Author's Note:**

> Vous pouvez me suivre sur Tumblr : Kamloth.tumblr.com   
> J'aime échangé avec vous !


End file.
